Seats for cars and light trucks have been formed by molding a foam bun that will serve as the seat cushion, and then attaching a pre-stitched fabric cover to the foam bun. Often, the fabric cover is attached to the foam bun by insert molding touch fastener products into the outer surface of the foam bun and attaching cooperating touch fastener products to an inner surface of the fabric cover. Generally, the fastener products are attached to the fabric cover along the seams where the cover is stitched together and held in place by the seam stitching. The touch fastener products allow the seat manufacturer to rapidly and semi-permanently attach the fabric cover to the foam bun by pulling the fabric cover over the foam bun and pressing the opposed touch fastener products on the foam bun and fabric cover together.
In general, the touch fastener products can be secured to the seat foam bun during a molding process, such as by holding the fastener products magnetically against a side of the mold cavity in which the foam bun is molded. During this molding process, care must be taken to avoid fouling of the fastener elements with the liquid foamable composition used to form the seat. Fouling can occur if the liquid foaming composition leaks between the edges of the base of the touch fastener product and the mold surface into the, space between the fastener elements (e.g., hooks).